Souvenirs déterrés
by Acronyque
Summary: " Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir Rick, tu vas souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu entres pour ça, mais je le fais quand même. Pourquoi ? Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as chassé ? Quand tu m'as donné comme appât à la mort alors que tu savais que j'étais enceinte ? Bien voilà, maintenant rentres. " Minnie ignorait que les souvenirs enfouis seraient encore plus douloureux en le laissant venir


[ Elle ]

**Maintenant.**

Elle s'assit sur le capot de la vieille berline et alluma, à l'aide d'un briquet trouvé dans un magasin quelconque, une cigarette. Le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus des sapins était gris et constellé de nuages un peu plus foncés, la pluie menaçait de tomber, mais les gouttes semblaient être bien au chaud dans ces nuages-là. Minnie observa les alentours, la voiture s'était stoppée sur le bas-côté d'une longue ligne droite bordée de majestueux arbres verdoyant, peut-être les seules choses qui trouvent un intérêt à fonctionner dans ce monde. Ces choses ne semblaient pas traînées dans cet endroit-là, car aucun grognement, aucun gémissement, aucune odeur n'étaient pas vraiment présents. _Ces choses_. Minnie ne les appelait pas, elle se contentait de les tuer sans rechigner, elles l'avaient privé de sa famille, de ses amis, de sa future carrière d'écrivaine, elles lui avaient tous volé. Huit années que le monde avait décliné et Minnie se demandait encore ce qu'elle foutait là.

**\- " Eh merde... **Jura un homme, à la voix étonnamment aigüe, caché par le coffre ouvert de la vieille voiture. **T'as mis où la pelle ? "**

**\- " Regarde sous la banquette arrière.** Répondit-elle en se retournant. Il ferma le coffre en souriant, Minnie soupira en voyant qu'il avait hissé sur son épaule le gros paquet qui fermentait depuis quelques heures dans la voiture et qu'il faisait semblant d'agripper ce paquet, pour montrer qu'il avait les mains pleines. **J'ai compris, je vais le faire, mais arrêtes de faire ça. "**

Minnie écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée au sol en fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il faisait incroyablement foid pour la saison, la jeune femme avait le nez gelé et les lèvres qui commençaient à virer au bleu. _Vivement le Shelter._ Le Shelter, leur refuge, celui qui les maintenait en vie, le refuge qu'ils avaient monté de toutes pièces. Aucune pancarte n'indiquait que cet abri existé, c'était un choix que les résidents avaient fait, un choix égoïste certes, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas surpeuplés et les problèmes étaient limités. En trois ans, seulement quatre groupes de survivants ont traversé la route pour venir toquer à leurs portes, mais aucun ne sont restés, chassés par l'ancien chef qui, à présent, erre dans la forêt. Maintenant, c'est Minnie qui convoitait le poste le plus haut placé, un peu moins agressive, un peu moins cruelle que le précédent chef, mais elle a gardé un peu les mêmes manières de faire. Minnie ouvrit la portière en poussant légèrement Matt, son coéquipier aux yeux gorgés d'incompréhension, qui bloquait le passage.

** \- " Oui arrêtes de faire toujours ça, tu prends toujours la plus grosse des choses pour ne pas prendre la petite. Enfaîte, arrête d'avoir toujours la flemme ou d'avoir le sentiment que tes cicatrices vont s'ouvrir.** Minnie le gronda légèrement tout en se penchant pour observer les dessous des sièges mités, maculés de poussières et pour enfin trouver la pelle qui avait glissé. Une pelle au bout rouillé, taché de sang séché, leur pelle habituelle. **Je sais pas moi, passe du bon temps avec Reese ou Sally, tu sais qu'elles sont là pour ça. Ou bien ...** Minnie empoigna la pelle et se releva en manquant de se frapper la tête contre le toit, décidément, être grande n'est pas un avantage. Avec un sourire en coin et en forçant Matt à prendre l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main, elle reprit. **Ou bien, tu peux prendre ton arme et aller dans l'enclôt pour aller tuer autant de ces choses que tu veux, même si Grant ne sera pas content. Au pire, j'aurais une conversation avec lui. "**

Minnie ferma la portière avec difficulté, cette voiture était à leur service depuis déjà deux ans et la poussière, qui s'était accumulée les cinq années avant qu'ils ne la trouvent, commençait à faire son travail. Ils essayaient de l'utiliser le moins possible pour conserver l'essence qui était extrêmement rare à présent. La plupart du temps, ils sortaient les vélos de la réserve ou ils allaient à pied sur les cours en s'équipant bien côté armes. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sous la pilosité faciale développée de Matt, puis il secoua la tête et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt lourdement chargé. Minnie sortit sa hache et le suivit. Sous ces airs de dur à cuire, Matt était en réalité apeuré, il n'était pas encore prêt à vivre une apocalypse, encore moins zombie, et il avait encore besoin d'amour maternel, d'être couvé, d'être chouchouté, mais maintenant, il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ils traversèrent la forêt pendant quelques minutes en essayant d'éviter les branchages, les grosses racines et ces choses qui rôdaient à des endroits différents et quand ces choses n'étaient pas là, Minnie passait son temps à regarder le sang qui s'écoulait du drap et qui finissait sur le vieux pull de Matt. Tant pis, ils le brûleront à leur retour au Shelter et il en prendra un autre. Leur marche se finit quand ils arrivèrent à une petite cabane en bois, qui trônait là depuis des années même avant le début de l'apocalypse. Ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière, là où six croix poussaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Dessus, on pouvait lire des prénoms, certains gravés plus profondément que d'autres, comme Colin et Cloé, Gareth et Tara ou encore Elliot et Elton, Minnie ne les connaissait pas tous, certains étaient déjà là avant qu'elle n'arrive.

**\- " Commences à creuser à côté de Tara, je dois fouiller ça. "** Dit Minnie en désignant du regard la toile à présent pratiquement rouge.

**\- " Bien cap'tain ! "** Approuva Matt tandis qu'il se mettait au travail. La terre était aussi dure que de la pierre à cause du froid et à chaque fois que la pelle refusait de se planter profondément, Matt fronçait les sourcils, mais ne disait rien.

Une odeur de décomposition agressa ses narines quand elle retira le drap. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de fouiller ce corps avant, ils avaient seulement retiré son poncho et ses chaussures qui, selon Grant, iraient bien à Reese, sa fille. Minnie n'avait pas protesté, elle en avait l'habitude et même si elle était celle qui avait le plus gros poste, elle n'osait pas contredire Grant, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Gouverneur. Le Gouverneur, quel mauvais souvenir pour Minnie, heureusement que Michonne l'a tué ... _Oh Michonne._ Minnie la chassa de ses pensées, Michonne n'était plus là maintenant et Minnie en était presque ravie. Elle n'est qu'une traîtresse, tout comme Rick, comme tout le reste de son groupe d'ailleurs. Minnie soupira et se mit à décortiquer le corps de la personne. Rien dans les poches de sa chemise, rien dans les poches arrières de son jea... Oh il y a quelque chose. Minnie retira un bracelet noir à perles colorées et elle eut un flash, elle connaissait ce bracelet, c'était elle qui l'avait fait. _Maggie._ Pourtant, le corps ne lui ressemblait pas, ses cheveux étaient bruns et mi-longs alors que ceux du corps étaient courts et grisonnants, le corps était plus corpulent que celui de Maggie.

**\- " Tu la connais ?** Interrogea Matt en arrêtant de creuser pendant quelques secondes, la tombe n'était pas encore finie, Minnie voulut lui dire de continuer, que ce soir ils y seraient encore, mais elle resta choquer parce qu'elle venait de trouver et hocha simplement la tête de gauche à droite. **Moi non plus, elle n'a jamais voulu dire son nom ou encore si elle avait un groupe, Grant avait beau la frapper, même sous la douleur, elle ne disait rien. "**

Minnie grimaça et rangea le bracelet dans la poche de son blouson noir. Grant était si violent, cette femme ne méritait pas ça, Minnie n'aurait jamais dû devoir lui enfoncer un pieu dans la tête pour éviter sa réanimation. Ils avaient souvent pensé à le tuer, une pensée cruelle vite effacée par l'ombre de Reese, une fille aussi violente que son père, mais qui arrivait à se faire accepter au sein d'un petit groupe de trois adolescents. Minnie continua sa fouille, perturbée par cette femme dont elle aimerait hotter l'étiquette d'inconnue, elle ne trouva pas grand-chose d'utile, seulement des cartes de visites oubliées et une fleur fanée qu'elle jeta à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme se leva et tout en enlevant les bouts de terre désespérément accrochés à son pantalon lança un regard à Matt pour lui dire que c'est bon. Il posa la pelle au sol, enjamba le corps et saisit les épaules de la femme tandis que Minnie prit ses pieds et ils la soulevèrent pour la mettre dans la tombe. Cette fois si, Minnie prit la pelle pour recouvrir le corps et Matt partit dans la petite cabane pour aller chercher une croix en bois, qui cette fois, restera sans nom. Quand ils eurent fini, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à la voiture.

La voiture était encerclée par ces choses, toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres, certaines avaient des membres manquants, d'autres des boues de tendons pendent dans le vide, d'autres n'avaient plus que la peau sur des os apparents et elles faisaient des bruits affreux de gargarismes mélangés à des grognements. Une odeur de décomposition très forte flottait dans l'air maintenant pratiquement irrespirable. Ils devaient y en avoir une dizaine et Minnie et Matt étaient incapables de les tuer seuls. Il fallait que Minnie réfléchisse et vite, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment rentrer à pieds, le Shelter était trop loin et malheureusement, personne n'était là aux alentours. Minnie fronça les sourcils et en sentant Matt tremblait à ses côtés, elle commençait à stresser.

\- " S'il te plaît Matt, arrête, je t'en supplie ! Minnie chuchota aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait, Matt lui répondit qu'il en était incapable, elle était prête à exploser. S'il te plaît Matt ! Oh ... Mais attends ... Minnie écarquilla les yeux et la colère retomba, elle entendait des pleurs et quelques petits cris presque inaudibles, elle se croyait folle. Tu entends ces pleurs ? "

Matt tendit l'oreille pendant quelques instants et alors que Minnie pensait qu'il n'allait rien entendre avec ses tremblements, il hocha la tête. Un enfant devait être là, dans la vieille Berline, apeuré. Elle commença à se lever, de l'adrénaline coulant à présent dans son corps meurtris, mais Matt la retint par la manche.  
\- " Tu ne peux pas y aller, ils sont dix, tu es seule. " Matt chuchota tandis qu'il regardait Minnie dans les yeux, comme pour la dissuader d'y aller.

\- " Je ne suis pas seule, toi, tu viens avec moi ! "

Minnie saisit sa hache, elle n'avait pas emporté d'arme à feu pour éviter de gaspiller les balles et pour être plus discrète, mais elle aurait dû prendre un couteau ou même le sabre de son père que garder Grant, car sa hache allait facilement se coincer dans l'un des crânes en décomposition et elle mettrait trop de temps à la sortir, tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle aille sauver cet enfant, il fallait qu'elle récupère cette voiture pour pouvoir rentrer avec cet enfant, parce que oui, elle comptait repartir avec, même si Grant ne serait pas heureux.

\- " Non, je ne viens pas ! " La voix de Matt était encore plus aigüe que d'habitude et elle tremblait aussi.

\- " Ce n'était pas une question ! " Minnie s'élança en arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Matt.

Son cerveau bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne, elle n'utiliserait pas sa hache, trop risquée, alors elle allait utiliser le bruit. **" EH BANDES DE SACS D'OS ! PAR ICI ! "** Puis elle siffla quatre fois de suite. Minnie avait réussi, une bonne partie de ces choses s'intéressaient à elle maintenant alors que deux ou trois restaient scotcher à la voiture. **" MATT TUES LES, ILS NE SONT QUE TROIS ! " **Minnie criait à son coéquipier tandis qu'elle marchait ou plutôt courait à reculons, elle crut que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle réfléchissait. Elle chercha quelque chose qui pourrait la sauver, un bâton ou un truc de ce genre. Eh merde. Maintenant, elle courrait au milieu de la route alors que ces choses la poursuivaient toujours. _Réfléchis, Minnie, t'as pas vraiment été très intélligente cette fois si, alors réfléchie !_ Elle avait toujours son briquet dans sa poche, mais sans essence rien ne pouvait flamber. Même pas les feuilles des arbres puisqu'ils étaient des pins. Puis elle eut une idée, ces choses étaient toujours derrière ses fesses, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais Minnie s'arrêta deux secondes pour hotter son blouson. En espérant que ça brûle ... Après plusieurs tentatives, Minnie réussit à mettre le feu à son blouson et elle le jeta de toutes ses forces sur ces choses, seulement deux ont pris feu _ET ELLES MARCHENT ENCORE !_ Pas très intelligent non plus. Puis elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, tout en se maudissant d'avoir laissé sa hache à Matt.

Les grognements étaient de plus en plus forts, l'air de plus en plus irrespirable, Minnie avait les poumons en feu. Huit ans à courir, ça fatigue. Minnie avait seulement vingt-neuf ans et elle avait le dos en compote et les os fatigués. _Une idée s'il vous plaît ... _Alors elle grimpa dans un sapin.

Etonnée, elle trouva une branche assez robuste où elle put s'asseoir. Elle souffla longuement, sans pour autant se calmer. Ces choses étaient toujours en bas, leurs mains grattaient le bois du sapin, comme si c'était une solution pour attraper Minnie. Elle ferma les yeux et se maudit de n'être pas restée avec Matt, car pour une fois, il avait raison. La femme réapparut dans sa mémoire, mais elle disparut quand des coups de feu se firent entendre. _Sauvée._ La jeune femme pencha la tête pour voir si ces choses s'en allaient et elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que c'était le cas. _Merci._ Maintenant venait le problème de descendre, elle ne pouvait pas sauter de là où elle était, elle risquerait de se rompre les os et elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur les branches, elles étaient pratiquement toutes trop fragiles et si elle voulait glisser à la manière des pompiers sur leur rampe, elle allait se brûler les mains. Mais elle prit la dernière option, ses poumons et sa tête étaient en feu, alors pourquoi pas ses mains ?

Et elle eut mal, très mal, mais elle se mit à courir dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol. La douleur n'était rien, elle avait déjà vécu pire, elle avait vécu un accouchement, des cœurs brisés, des os brisés ... Mais elle était là, alors ces brûlures n'allaient rien changer. Elle mit deux minutes à sortir des bois et quand elle arriva sur la route, la voiture était là avec aucune de ces choses autour, mais il y avait des gens, des vrai, sans doute perturbés ou détruits, mais ils étaient vivants, Minnie voyait leurs lèvres bougeaient. Alors, elle alla vers eux. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Matt et puis, elle en avait mare de voir les mêmes gens chaque jour. Au départ, elle marchait tranquillement et elle marcha sur quelque chose, le bracelet qu'elle fourra immédiatement dans la poche de son pantalon, puis elle continua de marcher en accélérant le pas, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire qui s'évapora très vite quand elle le vit, allongé sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Elle se mit à courir malgré ses jambes et ses poumons douloureux, ses mains se refroidirent quelque temps et elle cria.

**\- " MATT ! "** Elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore, mais sa gorge était serrée. Elle bouscula les survivants, tant pis, les Bonjour seront pour plus tard.

Matt avait les yeux clos et du sang s'écoulait d'un trou présent sur ses côtes droites, il respirait faiblement, comme s'il était éssoufflé, épuisé. Placé à cet endroit-là, Minnie ne pouvait pas faire un garrot et puis, elle n'avait qu'un débardeur sur elle. **" S'il te plaît Matt, tu viens avec moi jusqu'au Shelter ! "** Elle tenta de le soulever, mais il était trop lourd et une main se posa sur son épaule, lui rappelant ainsi la présence de ces survivants. Alors Minnie se retourna et son cœur s'est arrêté quand elle vit qui était derrière elle. C'était lui, il avait les yeux écarquillés, les yeux pétillants de ... Bonheur ? Mais Minnie ne fit pas attention.

**\- " Putain, Rick, aide-moi au lieu de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlans frits ! "**


End file.
